Un Rayon D'espoir
by GotDay
Summary: Hinata suit Sasuke, découvrez pourquoi et comment cela se finit. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à l'univers de Naruto et à Kishimoto Masashi.


La soirée venait de se finir et tout le monde s'était séparé pour rentrer chez eux.

Hinata remarqua l'ombre qui avançait devant elle, elle reconnut tout de suite Sasuke, ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il avait énormément aider à venir à bout de Kaguya et à protéger le monde lors de la dernière guerre. Hinata lui en était reconnaissante, même si après ça il avait défier Naruto et que le résultat de la fin du combat semblait être une égalité.

Sasuke avait paru apaisé après ce combat, comme si il avait repris une voie qu'il avait abandonné. Hinata le suivit le long du chemin, elle savait très bien que le jeune homme avait détecté sa présence mais il ne paraissait pas intéressé à parler avec elle ou autre, il continuait juste son chemin devant elle à quelque mètre.

Au bout de la rue, il y avait la maison d'Hinata et l'ancienne bâtisse de la maison de Sasuke se trouvait juste en face.

Hinata allait rentré chez elle, quand elle le vit entrer dans son ancienne demeure, elle savait que ce dernier ne vivait plus ici alors elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait venir faire là aussi tard. Elle hésita un moment entre rentrer chez elle et le suivre. Puis elle se décida à le suivre, elle ne voulait pas que le jeune homme replongea dans le cercle infernal de la haine et la rancœur. Cela blesserait tous ceux qui ont essayé tout pour le faire revenir au village.

Maintenant qu'il était là, ne devaient-ils pas veiller sur lui ?

Elle hésita encore devant la porte d'entrée, toutefois Sasuke n'avait rien fait pour la dissuader à le suivre donc elle se permit de s'introduire dans la maison sans y être invitée.

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la scène devant elle.

Sasuke était au milieu de la pièce assis sans bouger le moindre muscle malgré son intrusion. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage en regardant autour de lui.

Hinata se mit aussi à pleurer sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ! Elle se rapprocha de cet homme qui avait perdu tous les siens, et se trouvait être le dernier de sa lignée.

Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule, alors qu'il lui avait tourné le dos tout en restant assis sur ce sol glacé. Elle prit place derrière lui et appuya sa tête contre son dos, elle éclata en sanglot, ils avaient tellement perdu de gens qu'ils aimaient dans cette guerre à cause de la stupidité humaine.

Neji avait sacrifié sa vie pour elle, elle était presque sur de ne pas mériter un tel honneur.

Sasuke pleurait silencieusement. La présence de la jeune femme l'avait surpris, ce soir, il avait juste envie de pleurer les siens mais quand il avait remarqué que la jeune Hyuga le suivait, il s'était demandé pourquoi elle était là.

Il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, il était rongé par la rage et la haine encore contre cet injustice.

Quand il l'avait vu pleurer, il n'avait pas aimé que la jeune Hyuga ait pitié de lui. Alors il lui avait tourné le dos. Cette dernière s'était alors appuyée contre son dos en éclatant en sanglot, il sentit toute la peine que la Hyuga avait en elle aussi. Cette douleur que tous les deux ne montraient pas aux autres. Cela lui fit encore plus mal de savoir qu'elle souffrait aussi, qu'elle ressentait la même douleur que lui.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé pourtant en ce moment, ils étaient les personnes les plus proche au monde pour chacun. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot, ils s'étaient compris, aucun d'eux ne voulait inspiré la pitié.

Leur crise de larme se calma progressivement.

Hinata resta un moment appuyée contre Sasuke et ses mains se retrouvaient accrochées à la chemise du jeune homme. Elle renifla tout en relâchant sa prise. Elle voulut se relever, elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire pourtant elle se sentait plus légère comme si un poids s'était enlevé. Cependant, Sasuke se tourna vers elle et la prit cette fois dans ses bras. Hinata se retrouva entre ses cuisses la tête collée sur son torse. Elle percevait le battement régulier de son cœur.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rougis à cause de ses larmes.

Sa gorge se serra en voyant Sasuke se penchait vers elle.

Sasuke fixa la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ses yeux opaques étaient aussi claire que la plus pure des eaux. Sans qu'il le remarqua lui-même,il s'était penché vers ses lèvres en forme de bouton de rose. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser, il avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Au début, ce fut juste une caresse, puis il la força petit à petit à répondre à son baiser.

Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire, Sasuke l'avait embrassé soudainement, et le baiser lui plaisait tellement qu'elle répondit quand il commença à se montrer un peu plus passionné.

Puis ils se séparèrent, Hinata devint rouge écrevisse en le repoussant.

Elle se releva.

Sasuke la dévisageait quand il comprit qu'elle allait s'enfuir s'en rien dire, il se leva

et lui attrapa sa main en l'attirant encore une fois dans ses bras. Elle tenta de le repousser avec sa main libre mais Hinata se retrouva entre ses bras encore une fois. Cette fois, elle ne releva pas la tête vers lui, elle resta bien cachée contre son torse.

Sasuke entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme et son autre bras, il l'avait passé autour des épaules de celle-ci.

Il sentit quand Hinata ne chercha plus à fuir son étreinte cependant elle ne montrait pas un intérêt de parler avec lui de la situation.

Il s'en fichait un peu aussi ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis des années. Son cœur semblait s'être rempli de sentiment positif. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour le moment.

Les minutes passèrent sans aucun des deux ne chercha à briser ce silence ou leur étreinte.

Puis à un moment, Hinata commença à séparer sa main prise avec celle du jeune homme. Dès sa main fut libérée, elle se libéra de son étreinte.

Sasuke ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, il resta juste là s'attendant qu'elle s'en aille en courant sans un regard pour lui. Il avait les bras ballants la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé de la voir l'abandonner.

« Sasuke...-kun, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. »

Il leva la tête pour la regarder, elle était encore face à lui et elle semblait inquiète. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion de voir que la belle Hinata ne l'avait pas fuit et qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom avec sa douce voix.

Il souhaitait tellement qu'elle continua à dire son nom.

« Est-ce que ça va Sasuke-kun ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. »

Sasuke réalisa que c'était la première personne du village qu'il lui demandait ça même Naruto et Sakura ne l'avaient pas fait peut être pour ne pas qu'il se sentit inspecté et jugé.

Toutefois quand il entendit cette question qu'on posait tout le temps au gens sans vraiment s'intéresser de la réponse habituellement, avec Hinata c'était autre chose, il le savait à cet instant l'importance de sa réponse allait changer son destin et le sien.

« Je crois, j'ai juste besoin, tu reste avec moi ce soir pour que ça va ! Déclara-t-il sans tourner autour du pot. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, ajouta-t-il.»

Hinata ouvrit la bouche devant la proposition puis rougit. Elle tendit une main vers lui, il la prit sans hésiter en comprenant qu'elle acceptait de rester avec lui pour cette nuit. Elle se retrouva dans ses bars portée comme une princesse en quelque seconde et Sasuke sortit de son ancienne maison en tenant fermement Hinata contre lui.

Hinata passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se stabiliser.

Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de lui faire confiance. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, elle avait vu quand elle avait voulu partir, il avait semblé si seul si vide qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte où Sasuke vivait maintenant. Il lui rendit sa liberté pour ouvrir la porte.

Hinata passa derrière lui, alors qu'il tournait sa clé dans la serrure et poussait la porte.

Sasuke attendit devant la porte laissant un passage pour que Hinata puisse s'introduire. Ce qu'elle fit, il referma derrière eux.

Hinata laissa Sasuke la guider dans son appartement plutôt spacieux pour une personne vivante seule.

Ils ne se parlaient pas et pourtant l'un comme l'autre semblaient comprendre l'autre sans mot. Cela leur paraissait naturel.

Sasuke alla chercher des vêtements qui irait à Hinata. Il lui donna un pantalon et une chemise, il lui indiqua la douche.

Hinata prit les affaires et se dirigea vers la pièce que Sauske lui montrait. Seule dans la salle de bain, elle commença à se questionner n'était-ce pas indécent et risqué cette situation ?

Elle était seule dans l'appartement d'un homme, que ce soit une connaissance d'enfance ne changeait pas le fait que si quelqu'un apprenait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Sasuke Uchiha, on risquait d'imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Les gens penseraient qu'ils ont une liaison ou ce genre de chose.

Si Naruto l'apprenait, est-ce qu'il serait déçu de son comportement ?

Hinata fit couler l'eau sur son corps nu laissant ses pensées de côté, tout façon elle ne pouvait pas changer le fait qu'elle avait accepter de passer la nuit avec Sasuke. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole.

Si quelqu'un apprenait la situation, elle expliquera simplement tout.

Elle enfila le pantalon qui était un peu lâche, et la chemise était un peu serrer au niveau de la poitrine. Vu, qu'elle avait boutonné jusqu'au col, elle détacha deux bouton cependant trouvant que ça faisait trop indécent, elle les rattacha.

Hinata sortit de la salle de bain et découvrit que Sasuke l'attendait pour lui indiquer où elle allait dormir. Il lui montra son lit, Hinata prit place en s'allongeant et Sasuke alla se doucher.

Quand il revint, Hinata s'était déjà endormie sur le bord droit du lit. Sasuke alla s'allonger à côté d'elle et sans la réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit sans aucun cauchemar vienne perturber ses rêve.

Au matin, Hinata avait disparu laissant juste son odeur. Sasuke sourit, il avait passé une bonne nuit pour une fois depuis son retour dans le village.

Pendant plus d'un mois, une relation sans mot se construit entre Hinata et Sasuke. Le soir, quand Sasuke avait juste besoin d'elle, il allait la chercher discrètement chez elle pour la ramener chez lui. Elle ne refusait jamais. Ils dormaient ensemble sans rien ne se passa entre eux.

Ils n'avaient plus échanger de baiser ni rien d'autre. Ils n'en avaient pas non plus parler.

Leur relation était complexe, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ami, ne semblaient pas être amoureux. Pourtant ils avaient ce besoin de l'autre. Hinata s'était aussi rendue compte que quand elle dormait avec Sasuke, elle sentait que les pertes qu'elle avait subi lors de la guerre était moins douloureuse, tout doucement, son monde devenait paisible en acceptant la réalité où elle ne verrait plus son cousin bien-aimé.

Un soir, Sasuke fut le premier à parler, il lui raconta sa relation avec son frère avant que celui-ci ne tua toute leur famille pour le bien du village. Hinata écouta attentivement se rappelant de Itachi dans ses souvenirs d'enfance quand elle croisait la fratrie Uchiha qui étaient si uni. Elle leur enviait à cette époque ce qu'ils avaient. C'était même parce qu'elle avait vu leur amour, qu'elle n'avait pas baisser les bras en souhaitant qu'un jour sa famille l'accepta malgré sa faiblesse.

Naruto l'avait aidé avec Neji et sa famille avait suivi. Hinata en parla avec Sasuke de ses histoires passés.

Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus en apprenant à se connaître mieux.

Et une année passa où ils étaient devenus des confidents l'un pour l'autre sans personne dans leur entourage ne sache rien. Sasuke était souvent avec la team 7. Il était proche de Sakura, personne ne pouvait avoir un doute que ces deux ne finirait pas ensemble.

Tout le monde savait l'amour de Sakura pour le garçon ténébreux depuis des années, et ses sentiments semblaient partagés.

Sasuke aimait Sakura cependant il doutait que ça soit le même amour que la rose lui portait, parce que quand la nuit venait tout ce qu'il désirait c'était passer son temps avec Hinata et personne d'autre. Elle était devenue au cours de cette année la personne la plus importante dans sa vie même de son univers. Il se voyait mal séparer d'elle un jour.

Pourtant, au cours cette année, il avait vu le rapprochement entre Hinata et Naruto ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il connaissait très bien que la Hyuga avait de fort sentiment pour cet idiot de blondinet.

Il pensa à se débarrasser de son meilleur ami pour pas que ce dernier lui vola Hinata.

Sasuke eut un sourire diabolique à cette pensée, il projetait déjà le meurtre de son ami quand il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir plutôt de mauvaise pouvait bien le déranger aussi tard ?

Toutefois quand il découvrit son visiteur ou plutôt visiteuse, il sourit instantanément. Sasuke la laissa entrer.

Il sentit une odeur d'alcool quand elle le frôla. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie. Sasuke referma la porte et la suivit intrigué par le comportement étrange de sa confidente.

Il arriva à l'entrée de sa chambre pour voir Hinata entrain de se débarrasser de ses vêtements les un après les autres Sasuke profita du spectacle en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Son invitée se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtement devant lui alors qu'elle cherchait dans son placard une chemise. Sasuke était devenu rouge, Hinata était vraiment super bien gâtée par la nature.

Puis elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle enfila la chemise et le pantalon cachant ainsi son corps encore.

Hinata s'assit sur son lit et le repéra enfin devant la porte, elle lui sourit en l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Sasuke hésita parce qu'il n'était pas sur de lui-même, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air avant de venir s'asseoir sur le sol à côté d'elle en essayant de calmer son cœur.

Sasuke sentit l'odeur d'alcool que dégageait l'objet de ses désirs.

« Hinata, as-tu bu ? Questionna-t-il.

« Hmmm... Oui, Sakura, Ino et Tenten m'ont forcée à boire un verre avec elles, avoua-t-elle en souriant timidement. »

Il comprenait mieux son comportement étrange.

« Quand je suis partie, elles m'ont dit que c'était la mauvaise direction que je prenais ! Mais je leur dis que c'était la bonne car ça n'allait pas bien, elles n'ont pas compris, elles ont essayé de me forcer à rentrer chez moi. Je me suis enfuie pour venir, continua-t-elle ses aveux amusée en regardant vers Sasuke.

« Je vois, tu as réussi ! Commenta-t-il. »

Sasuke était juste heureux d'apprendre qu'Hinata avait pensé à lui dans son état et non à Naruto. Il lui proposa de se coucher, il la couvrit avec les couvertures quand il se releva pour s'éloigner Hinata lui attrapa la main avec des yeux suppliant sur lui.

« Je ne te laisse pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Endors toi ! La rassura-t-il.

« Ne me laisse pas seule Sasuke, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

Sasuke, à cet instant, réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais la laisser. Elle était devenue bien plus qu'une amie, bien plus qu'une confidente, c'était la seule femme en ce monde qui apportait de la lumière à son monde. La seule pour laquelle il ressentait des sentiments si fort que dès fois ça lui faisait mal.

Il se pencha sur son front pour l'embrasser avec une douceur qui l'étonna lui-même.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais. Hinata, il faudra qu'on parle, chuchota-t-il . »

Il alla prendre une bonne douche froide après ça. Il la rejoignit dans le lit comme à son habitude, il la prit dans ses bras.

Aux aurores, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que Hinata était toujours là dans ses bras pour une fois, elle n'était pas partie avant son réveil.

Il allait déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue quand on sonna à sa porte d'entrée de façon hystérique. Ce qui réveilla la belle endormie en sursaut qui se mit debout. Sasuke la regarda s'affoler quelque minute avant qu'elle ne se rappela sa présence.

« Ne devrais-tu pas aller ouvrir ? Demanda-t-elle parce que la personne à la porte continuait son boucan. »

Sasuke se leva pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Il se retrouva face à Naruto et Sakura qui paraissaient un peu paniqués.

« Hinata a disparu, annonça la rose en entrant dans son appartement sans être invitée. »

Naruto la suivit, Sasuke en passant à côté de sa chambre ferma la porte pour pas ses coéquipiers découvrirent son invitée.

« Comment ça disparue ? Demanda le brun un peu indifférent.

« Hier soir, avec les filles, nous sommes parties boire quelques verres ! Quand nous sommes rentrées chez nous, Hinata se dirigeait dans la mauvaise direction donc on l'a forcé à nous suivre. Cependant elle ne nous a pas écouté et s'est enfuie, expliqua Sakura.

« Pourquoi venir chez moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait se trouver ici, mentit-il. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard surpris.

« On n'a jamais pensé qu'elle serait ici ! Se défendit Sakura avec un magnifique sourire et un regard langoureux pour son coéquipier brun. »

Sasuke regardait la scène d'un air indifférent pourtant il était en plein panique intérieurement. Naruto secoua la tête devant le comportement évident de sa coéquipière puis intervint:

« Sakura a dit qu'elle s'est enfuie dans cette direction, les filles sont allés voir Kiba et Shino. Sakura est venue me voir pour savoir si Hinata n'était pas venue chez moi !

« Que viendrait-elle faire chez toi ? S'amusa Sasuke.

« C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Sakura ! Ajouta le blond en se marrant en voyant Sakura devenir rouge. »

Sasuke se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour mettre ses deux amis à la porte sans ça paraît louche.

« Naruto a dit qu'il la sentait par ici, donc ça serait sympa de nous aider pour la chercher ! Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur vers Sasuke qui lui donna en réponse qu'un simple regard.

« Je vais me changer et je vous rejoins, déclara-t-il. »

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Naruto en passant à côté de la porte de la chambre lança un rapide coup d'œil que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer. Puis il vit la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans le regard bleu de son ami. Cependant il ne dit rien et sortit avec Sakura pour continuer les recherches.

Sasuke savait que son ami connaissait qu'Hinata était dans sa chambre.

Il referma la porte sur eux, Hinata sortit de la chambre.

Sasuke alla vers elle, elle portait toujours ses vêtements à lui. Elle semblait si fragile, si belle comme ça que Sasuke ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement pourtant ce geste innocent ne fit qu'attiser le désire de Sasuke.

Sasuke remit une des mèches rebelles d'Hinata en place. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle pour la prendre ses bras :

« Hinata, je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça ! J'ai envie de te toucher de plus en plus et te garder pour moi, avoua-t-il. »

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui avec le cœur serré, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Elle avait bien remarqué que Sasuke avait des sentiments pour elle, cependant elle n'était pas sur des siens.

Alors quand elle entendit l'ultimatum de Sasuke qui suivit :

« Sois tu reste avec moi là, sois tu pars pour ne plus revenir ici ! Décide toi maintenant. »

Il la relâcha pour aller dans sa chambre la laissant seule pour réfléchir à son choix et puis il était sur qu'elle partirait. Donc il ne voulait pas voir cette scène. Il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Son cœur lâcha complètement à ce moment. Tout ce qu'il avait désiré dans cette vie c'était elle.

Et elle l'avait quitté sans un mot. Il s'effondra sur le sol, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se relever.

Il l'aimait comme ce n'était pas permis, il n'avait pas prévu que ça soit aussi dur de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui.

Oui, il savait depuis le début qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la Hyuga, tout le monde savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto depuis petite. Alors pourquoi juste après une année à le connaître l'aurait-elle choisi ? Il lui avait raconté tous les horreurs qu'il avait commises quand il était rempli de haine et de vengeance.

Son imbécile de coéquipier malgré qu'il ait un démon en lui avait toujours été un héro pour elle. Qu'était-il lui à part un monstre ? Il avait tué son propre frère. Il avait fait tellement de mal à tout ceux qui tenaient à lui.

C'était normal qu'elle l'ait quitté sans hésitation. C'était un juste retour de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il perdait ce qui lui était le plus précieux, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait le Karma ?

Il payait pour ses fautes passées.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, il les essuya avec rage.

Il se releva puis jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre...

Des années plus tard après cette journée sombre pour Sasuke, alors que ce dernier venait de finir sa mission et rentrait chez lui d'un pas plutôt lourd et la mine assombrie par la capuche qu'il portait. Il traversait les ruelles sans faire attention à ceux qui passaient à côté de lui. Il arriva devant la maison qu'il avait acheté, il y a plus de quatre ans de ça.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par sa petite fille de cinq ans. Sarada était le portrait de son père les yeux sombre et les cheveux aussi, elle avait juste le même sourire que sa mère.

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, maman a fait un énorme gâteau, elle a dit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour toi et elle ! Oh, j'ai oublié, elle m'a dit ne pas te le dire ! Paniqua la petite.

« Je garderai ça secret, lui promit son père. »

Sasuke s'introduisit dans la cuisine où sa femme mettait le dernier couvercle sur la table. Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle le vit mais ne dit rien attendant qu'il dit la phrase habituelle.

« Je suis rentré ! S'exécuta-t-il avec un sourire en déposant sa fille au sol. »

Il se débarrassa de sa veste, il entendit les jumeaux pleurer de famine, il alla s'occuper d'eux alors que sa femme le rejoignit, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant ses mots :

« Bon retour chéri ! »

Sasuke eut un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en voyant la drôle de tête que faisait leur père.

« Nozomi, Itoe, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de votre père ! Réprimanda Sasuke ses deux garçons de trois ans. »

Nozomi était le sosie de sa mère alors que Itoe était un mélange des deux. Les deux continuèrent à rire joyeusement puis sa fille suivait sa femme pour l'aider à mettre les plats sur la table.

Sasuke prit les deux jumeaux dans ses bras pour les mettre à table. Il se retrouva assis en face de sa femme. Malgré toutes ces années passées avec elle, il restait toujours admiratif devant la beauté parfaite de sa femme avec sa peau de porcelaine.

Sarada le tira de ses pensées avec un commentaire :

« Papa aime vraiment beaucoup maman ! Se moqua-t-elle.

« Et maman aime beaucoup votre papa, ajouta sa femme en souriant.

« Et les plus beaux trésors de leur vie de papa et maman se sont vous trois, continua Sasuke heureux d'entendre les mots de sa femme. »

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur et remplit d'amour pour tous.

Sa femme apporta le gâteau avec dix bougies dessus :

« Cela fait dix ans aujourd'hui ! »

Sasuke se plongea dans ses souvenirs dix ans auparavant, le jour où il avait cru qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux.

Il se releva puis jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre, là juste à l'entrée de sa chambre, Hinata se trouvait les larmes aux yeux.

Il crut à une hallucination de sa part, puis il entendit encore sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Cependant Hinata le regardait là juste en face de lui.

Il réalisa que tout à l'heure ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui quittait son appartement plutôt quelqu'un qui y entrait.

Il était curieux de savoir qui était venu.

Hinata tremblait à cause de ses larmes puis elle tenta de s'exprimer alors que Sasuke ne faisait plus aucun mouvement de peur qu'elle s'enfuit :

« Je... je ne pouvais pas te laisser..., je …. m'en suis rendue compte quand Naruto est entré dans l'appartement... et tout ce que je pensais c'était à toi seul dans la chambre …. sûrement n'espérant même pas que je puisse te choisir... si ça aurait été, il y a un an peut être que je me saurais enfuie... mais Sasuke au cours de cette année passée avec toi... je crois bien tu es devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi... je... »

Sasuke l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras puis l'embrassa passionnément. Elle y répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Quand leur lèvres se séparèrent, Sasuke murmura juste contre ses lèvres :

« Il n'y a pas de je crois ou je pense, tu m'aime et je t'aime ! »

Hinata lui sourit, elle aimait ce Sasuke franc et direct. Puis il continua de l'embrasser avec plus de douceur.

Alors qu'il voulait continuer toute la journée comme ça avec elle cependant elle le ramena à la réalité :

« Je ne peux pas rester ma famille doit être inquiète et nos amis sont déjà assez paniqués comme ça ! Il faut que j'y aille, on se retrouve plus tard ! Lui promit-elle. »

Puis elle quitta l'appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle croisa sur son chemin Sakura et Naruto. La rose la dévisagea alors que le blond évita de la regarder. Hinata les salua avec un sourire, elle ne comprit pas l'attitude de Sakura envers elle jusqu'au moment elle entendit la voix de Sasuke :

« Hinata, tu as oublié de te changer ! Se moqua le brun qui l'avait rejoint. »

Hinata regarda sa tenue, ah, elle portait encore les vêtements de Sasuke. Elle prit la fuite et Sasuke la suivit hilare derrière alors qu'ils se disputaient pour la première fois :

« Tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! S'emporta Hinata qui sautait de toit en toit.

« Je l'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas précipitée dehors !

« Bah, je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment, alors arrête de me suivre !

« Je veux juste récupérer mes vêtements ! Déclara-t-il sans détour en remarquant en bas les villageois qui passaient regarder la scène intrigués de voir la princesse Hyuga et le dernier membre de la famille Uchiha se disputer sur les toits pour une histoire de vêtement.

« Pour le moment, je ne peux pas te les rendre, tu le vois bien ! S'énerva-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais moi je les veux maintenant, continua Sasuke à la taquiner sachant qu'à cause de la gêne elle était un peu énervée. »

Hinata arrêta sa course sur les toits pour se tourner vers lui avec une tête plus que choquée.

Sasuke la prit alors dans ses bras en la portant. Hinata passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Bah voilà, je les ai récupérés ! C'était simple ! »

Hinata éclata de rire. Sasuke venait de faire sa première blague et Hinata en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était drôle. Que même quand elle se retrouva devant chez elle, son fou rire ne s'était pas arrêté. Sasuke la garda un moment dans ses bras le temps que sa crise de fou rire se stoppa puis la déposa devant sa porte en lui volant un rapide baiser.

« A plus tard, Hinata ! Dit-il avant de s'en aller. »

Sur le chemin de retour pour aller retrouver ses coéquipier, il remarqua que le village était bien bruyant. Il se stoppa pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Un villageois discutait avec sa voisine :

« Je te jure, j'ai vu la princesse Hyuga avec le Uchiha ! Il l'a même porté dans ses bras !

« Ce n'est pas possible, Uchiha est avec Sakura Haruno, tout le monde le sait !

« Mais, non il n'est pas avec elle ! »

Sasuke secoua la tête, il semblerait que ses histoires de cœur faisaient les ragots du matin.

Un peu plus loin, les gens pensaient même qu'il était avec avec la jeune sœur d'Hinata parce qu'Hinata était la petite amie officielle de Naruto et tout le monde le savait.

Le monde avait beaucoup de connaissance mais ne connaissait rien en relation !

Sasuke sourit à sa femme en se rappelant que ça avait plutôt été difficile que les villageois comprirent que Sasuke et Hinata étaient en couple. Personne n'avait cru que ce couple allait durer sauf leur amis proche avait réalisé la première fois où ils avaient vu les deux ensemble qu'ils étaient le couple le plus parfaits. Les autres l'avaient réalisé lors de lors mariage, l'un des plus beau jour pour Sasuke.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils n'avaient pas besoin que les gens acceptèrent leur relation.

Bonus la scène de Naruto et Sakura après qu'Hinata se soit enfuit suivi de Sasuke :

Sakura voyait rouge en ce moment comment c'était possible que son Sasuke soit avec Hinata ? Non, elle ne l'accepterait jamais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier blond qui n'avait pas bouger.

« Tu vas le laisser te prendre Hinata sans rien faire ! S'écria-t-elle énervée de voir la blond aussi caustique.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Répliqua Naruto. C'est trop tard, car je n'ai pas réagi avant je l'ai perdue, elle ne m'aime plus de cette manière ! Je sais que je suis stupide, mais c'est ma faute pas la sienne ou celle de Sasuke ! Elle m'aimait et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour lui montrer que je tenais à elle. J'ai perdu mon temps à le passer avec toi au lieu d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne disait rien, elle restait juste à mes côtés silencieuse comme si ça ne la blessait pas ! Je l'aime et c'est trop tard pour le réaliser. J'ai perdu !

« Tu vas abandonner ? Contra Sakura.

« Ce n'est plus une question d'abandonner ou pas ! Les sentiments des gens ne sont pas un jeu, ils s'aiment Sakura, et tout ce que tu feras pour les séparer ne feront que te blesser et les blesser. Alors, que je veux juste leur bonheur. »

Sakura haïssait vraiment que son ami se montra aussi mature qu'il acceptait qu'Hinata lui soit pris.

Elle ne l'accepterais jamais, elle avait tout fait pour Sasuke alors pourquoi devrait-elle se montrer sympas ? Sasuke devrait être à elle et à personne d'autre.

Plus tard, Sakura se rendit compte que Naruto avait raison, Sasuke l'avait rejeté de la pire manière qui soit quand elle avait tenté de l'embrasser devant Hinata. Le pire dans tout ça, la personne qui l'avait consolé et aidé n'était autre qu'Hinata. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas en vouloir à Hinata d'avoir gagné les faveurs de Sasuke. Elle était si gentille et si douce.

Fin alternative :

Hinata était dans le couloir et ne savait pas quoi choisir rester ou partir. Puis elle pensa à Naruto. Elle quitta l'appartement sans un mot laissant Sasuke seul.

Des années plus tard, Sasuke était heureux avec Sakura et Hinata était avec Naruto ! Même si dès fois, Sasuke semblait nostalgique surtout quand il parlait avec Hinata.


End file.
